narutopediasrfandomcom-20200214-history
Haširama Sendžu
Haširama Sendžu (千手柱間, Senju Hashirama), je bio Prvi Hokage, (初代火影, Shodai Hokage, Doslovno znači: Prva Senka Vatre) vođa Sendžu Klana i zajedno sa Učihama osnovao je Konohu. On je bio prvi vođa Sela sakrivenog u Lišću i bio je naširoko poznat u svih pet šinobi nacija pod nadimkom "Bog Šinobi". Pozadina Haširama je prvi put sreo Madaru Učihu, kraj potoka, gde je Madara bacao žabice. Harširama ga je izazvao u bacanju žabica i pobedio.Iako različiti, ova dva dečaka imala su zajednički san, da stvore svet bez mržnje i borbi. Ubrzo su se sve češće sastajali i odmeravali snagu. Medjutim, Haširamin otac, tadašnji vodja Sendžua, otkrio je tajno prijateljstvo ove dvojice. Pošto ni jedan dečak drugome nije rekao svoje prezime, nije postojalo neprijateljstvo medju njima.Medjutim Haširamin otac naredjuje svome sinu da se sastane sa Madarom, budući da je on ubio dosta odraslih Sendžua. Dva dečaka se sastaju i šalju jedan drugome poruku putem kamenja, koje su koristili za žabice.Tačno u tom trenutku Haširamin otac i brat Tobirama, prave zasedu, zajedno sa Madarinim ocem i bratom Izunom Haširama je bio lider Sendžua i posle mnogo sukoba sa Učihama ponudio im je primirje. Ubrzo posle primirja zajedno sa Madarom osnovao je Konohu. Kada je došlo do biranje prvog Hokagea, narod je izabrao Haširamu zbog kuće koje je napravio. Strahujući da če Sendžu potisnuti Učihe, Madara je pokušao da digne udar u selu ali nije uspeo jer nije imao podršku svog klana. Madara je napustio selo, a negde kasnije je izazvao Haširamu. Iako je imao na svojoj strani Kuramu, Madara je izgubio i mislili su da je umro. Devetorepa lisica je dospela u Hašimarin posed, pa je žena Haširame postala njen prvi džindžuruki. Mesto gde su se sukobila ova dva šinobija kasnije je nazvana Dolina kraja. Negde u prošlosti se borio sa Kakuzuom koga je takodje pobedio. Uspeo je da uhvati sve repate zveri, a potom ih je podelio novostvorenim selima kako bi se izjednačila snaga izmedju naroda. Umro je u nekim od mnogobrojnih ratova koji su se dešavali u njegovo vreme. Na samrti je svog mladjeg brata proglasio Drugim Hokageom. Haširama je imao veliki ljubav ka svom selu. On je narod Konohe smatrao kao deo njegove porodice. Poštovao je svoje protivnike, pa čak i Madaru Učihu s kojim je bio veliki šinobi kada je Saske oživeo Oročimarua. Oročimaru je rekao da će ga odvesti kod onoga koji zna sve. Tada ga dovodi u Selo lišća za koje Saske kaže da se dosta promenilo. Tada Oročimaru uz pomoć edo tenseia oživljava predhodna 4 Hokagea i kaže da oni znaju sve. Haširama pita 4 hokagea ko si ti. On mu odgovara da je on 4 hokage. Haširama kaže da je srećan jer je selo opstalo tako dugo, međutim Minato mu kaže da je njega nasledio 3. Hokage. Haširama zatim pita: a koje 5. Hokage. Oročimaru mu kaže da je to negova unuka Cunade na šta Haširama šaljivo odgovara: nadam se da nije prokockala selo! Onda im Oročimaru kaže da Saske ima neka pitanja za njih. On im zatim govori da se zove Saske Učiha. Tada 3. Hokage zapanjen govori: Saske, mnogo si se promenio. Tada ih on pita: šta je šinobi? Šta je selo? i Šta je klan uopste? Tada Haširama kaze Saskeu da će da sedne jer će to biti duga priča koja ide ovako: dok je Haširama bio mlad na obali je upoznao jednog dečaka sa kojim se sprijateljio. Taj dečak se zvao Madara Učiha. Njih dvojica su stalno družili dok nije počeo rat između Sendžua i Učiha klana. Ličnost Haširama je veoma blag i prijateljski nastrojen što pokazuje njegovo prijateljstvo sa Madarom. Veoma je mudar i pravičan, ali uvek nastrojen da odbrani ono što mu je važno. Koliko je blag prema prijateljima toliko je i surov na bojnom polju.Mnogo je volio svoje selo sto je dokazano kada je Madara rekao da ubije svoj mladjeg brata Tobiramu jer je on ubio Izunu.Bio je spreman da to uradi za dobrobit sela ali ga je srecom Madara sprecio i nastao mir. Sposobnosti Haširama je poznat kao najjači šinobi svog vremena, zbog čega je i stekao reputaciju "Bog Šinobija". Kabuto Jakuši je istakao da je Haširama bio toliko jak da je njegova snaga u Četvrtom Svetskom Šinobi Ratu, tek treba da bude prevaziđenja. Madara je priznao da ni sa Večnim Mangekju Šaringanom, ni sa Kuramom pod svojom kontrolom, nikada nije bio jak kao Haširama. Čakra i Životna snaga Haširamina Čakra je izuzetno jaka, toliko je gusta da je mogla da raspukne kamen kada bi se oblikovala. Ovo je delom zato što je on reinkarnacija Ašure Ocucukija. U Četvrtom Svetskom Šinobi Ratu, kada je video Naruta Uzumakija kada je proširio tokom celog Šinobi Saveza Kuraminu Čakru, Haširama je naveo da je obimna skoro kao njegova. Njegova kontrola Čakre je prilično dobra čim je mogao da upotrebi neke džicu samo pomoću jednog znaka rukama. Čakri na stranu, Haširama ima izdržljivost da se bori nonstop celi dan i noć dvadeset i četiri sata, i imao je volju dovoljno jaku da se odupre Reanimaciji gotovo bez po muke. Njegovo telo je i dosta vitalno, dajući mu mogućnost da se regeneriše od većine povreda, bez propratnih efekata, ovo je sposobnost, koju jedino Cunade može skoro da obavlja na tom nivou. Nindžicu Haširama može da koristis tehniku Prizivanja: Petostruki Rašomon, koja je najjača varijacija tehnike Prizivanja: Rašomon, koja je dovoljno jaka da skrene Bombu Repate Zveri. On je pokazao i znanje u Barijeri Nindžicua. On je bio neverovatan u Medicinskom Nindžicu, sa kojim je u stanju da izleči rane bez zanaka rukama. Haširama je ponekad nosio i svitke u borbu, u kojima bi držao više tipova mačeva. Samim tim što je bio dovoljno vešt da se bori oružijem sa Madarom, dokazao je da je vešt mačevalac. U animeu može da koristi Pečat Ugovora, da razbije Madarinu kontrolu nad Kuramom. Prirodna Transformacija Iako je bio vešt u svih petosnovnih Prirodnih Transformacija i mogao je da koristi Jin i Jang izdanje, Haširama je najpoznatiji po svom korišćenju Drvenog stil, kombinacijom Zemljane i Vodene Prirodne Čakre. Po pretvaranju svoje Čakre u izvor života, Haširama je mogao da stvori da stvori drvo i bilje iz same njegove zemlje, kao i biće od drveta, koje može da kontroliše. Ova sposobnost je primetna da je Haširama jedini koji može da je izvede u originalu, kada su drugi pokušali da je izvedu, bila je neuporedivo slabija. U animeu je prikazan da je mogao da koristi Drveni stil, bez znakova rukama. Haširama je bio u stanju da stvori konstrukciju Drveta za bilo koju svrhu. Njeogva najpoznatija sposobnost je da stvori Drvene Klonove, koji se skoro ne razlikuju od njega. On je takođe mogao da napravi cvetanje drveća, čiji bi polen onesvestio protivnike. Mogao je da stvori zaštitne struktur u stanju da izdrže Bombu Repate Zveri, ogromne ruke od drveta da uhvate ogromne stvari koje protivnik baci na njega, kao i Drveno Gigantno Humanoidno stvorenje, dovoljno jak da se bori sa Madarinim Perfektnim Susanom. U animeu je mogao da koristi korenje, koje mu omogućava da napadne iz više uglova. Kada uđe u Sejdž mod njegove sposobnosti postanu mnogo veće i ofanzivnije, što dokazuje tehnika Drvenog Boga od Hiljadu Ruku, kojim bi zasuo baraž ruku na protivnika, koji ne bi mogao ni da izdrži Kurama sa oklopom Perfektnog Susana, u stvari bio je prvenstveno odgovoran za formiranje "Doline Kraja". Haširami je Drveni stil odobrio i metod da kontroliše Repate zveri i kako Oročimaru kaže "da se igra sa njima poput kućnih ljubimca". On je mogao da stvori Drvenog Zmaja oko sebe i da apsorbuje Čakru. Nakon što zver dovoljno oslabi, Haširama će upotrebiti Hokage Stil: Potčinjavanje: Kakuanov povratak u ljudskost stavljanjem ruke na nju da stavi zver na spavanje. On je pobedio nekoliko zveri na ovaj način, sposoban da ih tako kontroliše više od jednom. Sendžicu Zbog svojih ogromnih rezervi Čakri Haširama je mogao da upotrbi Sejdž mod. U ovom modu on dobija crvene (crne u animeu) oznake na njegovim očima i čelu. Iako se ne zna gde ga je naučio, Haširama je pokazao da ga impresivno koristi. Njegove raznovrsne tehnike Drvenog stila postaju jače, dok je u Sejdž modu. U ovom modu može da upotrebi svoju najjaču tehniku, Drvenog Boga od Hiljadu Ruku. Ostale sposobnosti Kao Sendžu, Haširama je obučen u različitim Šinobi sposobnostima. U mangi, on koristi gendžicu, da protivnika ostavi u mraku dok on koristi tehniku. Pregled priče Prvi deo Haširama je prvi put viđen na čunin ispitima, gde ga je prizvao Oročimaru kako bi se zajedno sa svojim mlađim bratom Tobiramom borio protiv Hirunzena. Dalje više nije viđen. Drugi deo Drugi put Haširama opet biva oživljen od strane Oročimarua, ali ovog puta kako bi Saskeu rekao istinu o Učiha klanu, ali nije sam oživljen tu su takođe i Hokagei posle njega: Tobirama, Hiruzen i Minato. Haširama priča Saskeu o Eri Zaraćenih strana i priča o njegovim borbama sa Saskeovim pretkom, Madarom. Zatim Haširama i Madara osnivaju Selo skriveno među Lišćem. Madara napada selo koristeći Kuramu, ali ga Haširama pobeđuje. Kasnije Haširama zajedno sa ostalima odlazi na bojno polje kako bi se sukobio sa starim prijateljem Madarom i zveri Džubijem. Tamo se Haširama prvo sukobljava sa Džubijem, a nakon nekog vremeno počinje ljuta bitka između njega i Madare. Obito je za to vreme bio postao Džindžuriki Džubija. Nakon što ga je savez ubedio da ponovo bude dobar, Crni Zetsu je ušao u njega i iskoristio tehniku da Madaru vrati u život. Madara je tada dobio živo telo, ali nije imao oči. Madara je uzeo Haširamin Sejdž mod. Ubrzo je postao Džindžuriki Džubija, a i nakon nekog vremena je upio Božije Drvo. Kada je svet bio pod Beskonačnim Cukujomijem, Hokagei nisu bili. Na kraju kada je tim 7 zapečatio Kaguju, Haširama i Madara su razgovarali poslednji put. Zanimljivosti *Haširama u prevodu sa japanskog znači prostor izmedju dva stuba. *Oročimaru je Haširamin DNK ubrizgao u šezdesetoro dece Konohe od kojih je samo Jamato preživeo. Takodje je prebacio kosti u Danza. *Jamatov drveni stil je drugaciji od Hasiraminog. *Haširama je bio jedini šinobi koji je u to vreme imao drveni kekei genkai. Category:Likovi Category:Protagonista Category:Anime Likovi Category:Manga Likovi Category:Kage Category:Hokage Category:Sendžu klan